There Are No Happy Endings
by Rethira
Summary: Sleep now, for though the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall your return.


Genesis is awesome. That is all.

Warnings: it goes _weird_ near the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any characters therein. I make no money from this.

* * *

**There Are No Happy Endings**

Genesis had always known that he was wrong. His parents didn't love him and the children in the village avoided him (except Angeal). Genesis was stronger than the other children, stronger than the adults, faster than a sprinting chocobo and he could jump higher than anyone. Only Angeal ever compared to him and even then the younger boy always deferred. But it was more than that. Genesis was always clinging to his sanity by tenterhooks. He was always too much; too happy, too sad, too possessive, too jealous, too everything.

When he went to ShinRa, he was told that the mako from the area had changed him, like it had Angeal, but hadn't done it quite right. The mako and Genesis hadn't interacted right and had left him with a chemical cocktail that was always seconds from boiling over and exploding. His body worked faster and harder and more than normal people and the mako supplements he had to be on for SOLDIER were just throwing him even more out of balance. Only Angeal and LOVELESS could calm him and even then he simply settled back into his norm, rather than anyone else's norm.

Hojo simply made it worse. He was always adding drugs to Genesis' prescription and when Genesis took them, he became even more unbalanced. Sephiroth was merely the final straw.

Jealousy had always been a part of Genesis. For all his life, despite being blessed in so many ways, he was hyper aware of his deficits. But it wasn't until Sephiroth that he realised that he would never be what he wanted to be. Sephiroth was everything he was, but better. Sephiroth was stronger, faster, more attractive and to top it off, he had none of Genesis' faults. Where Genesis spent most of his time drugged up to the gills just so he wouldn't go insane, Sephiroth only required a handful of pills once a month. Where Genesis would scream in pain (mako _burned _and _froze_ at the same time and was agony), Sephiroth would simply turn himself off and go through the torture without uttering a sound. Even Angeal seemed to see that Sephiroth was better – at least, to Genesis' fogged up mind and eyes it seemed that way – and was leaving him behind.

That day in the Training Centre, Genesis simply unleashed all his contained anger and resentment for a man he called a friend on his good days. And then came the coup de grace – the wound that wouldn't heal and Hollander's speech about how he had created Genesis for the good of mankind.

With this revelation that Genesis was an experiment, a monster with one black, multi-jointed wing, he ran away. He did what he could and used the power of his genes, his monstrous genes to warp and change people until he was happy. Of course, perfect Sephiroth wasn't affected by it, perfect beautiful Sephiroth who only wanted a mother's love. Sephiroth wouldn't (couldn't) even help him and it fell to loyal Angeal to try and save him, but even that was futile. Genesis was dying and he was going to die in a horrible way, broken and destroyed and an ugly monster with no right to live on the same Planet as Sephiroth (Sephiroth who got the right genes, who was made properly, not wrong and messed up like Genesis was).

Even Angeal made a better monster than Genesis – he had a pair of white wings and when the time came he allowed himself to turn into a _thing_ so that Zack could kill him. Genesis couldn't even do that. He simply kept on coming back, alive and dying and his degradation was taking so long, he wanted to die, why couldn't he die now. Then people would say he was a tragic hero, not like that Sephiroth who killed everyone and was a murderer. Every time Genesis thought he could die he was brought back, painfully, screaming and sobbing and then the idea came that maybe he could be healed. Banora would heal him, Banora loved him, Banora was home and he loved it there. Angeal always climbed the apple trees with him and Angeal would love visiting Banora.

Surely Banora would make him not a monster?

It was so pretty, the light in Banora. He loved Banora, would never do anything to Banora, because Banora was home and Angeal loved home. And everywhere he went in the pretty cave there were tablets and they said things about LOVELESS and the handful of clones he had left liked it there too, he could tell from their rumbling murmurs. It was so nice, he could just rest...

Light and flashes and _Zack, wasn't Zack dead?_ and dumbapples and Angeal and Not-Angeal and sweet little blond boy, sleeping, and then green light everywhere. Forgotten, sleep now, tired, hide away, don't want to fight, so tired, I want to die, _Zack_, oh, the end, sleep now, sleep now child. Sleep now, for though the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall your return. Sleep now.

He awoke, and Weiss lay dead before him.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I will admit, it is weird. Towards the end I was trying to portray how Genesis' mind had deteriorated so much that he couldn't even think coherently.

Thanks for reading.

_Rethira_


End file.
